Sight
by AngelofLight03
Summary: Tea, and angel, has gotten into an accident while saving Atem. Now how is Atem going to repay her? A.U.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Darkness… the last thing I remember, before waking up… "Tea, you up?" My friend calls to me. The voice sounds like Mai Valentine, "Hon, we'll be late for school!" Oh right, there's school today.

"I'm up, don't worry!" I reply. Throwing my school uniform on, I met Mai outside, "Mind explaining why you got me up a 7:15 in the morning, on the first day of school when we're never late?" I asked getting into the passenger side of her car. Her face shows much thought for an answer.

"Well we are now seniors today; we should make a _grand_ entrance! Besides we _**need**_ boyfriends!" My blond friend replied. She put extra emphasis on 'need'. It's kind of shocking because Mai is like the queen of the school for our grade. 'Like' being the operative word; we already have a queen, who mind you already had a king. However, to be honest, I don't even know who these people are. I've better things to do than gossip.

My thoughts drifted as we went to school. "We're here, Hon, you ok? You've been out of it. Wait, you've had _that_ dream, haven't you?" I could only nod. Looking out to where the other kids were entering the school. "Well, don't pay any attention to it. Nothing will happen this time." By this time I was playing with my shoulder length brown hair. We both know _it_ will happen, but it's easier to say _it_ won't happen.

Walking down the halls I felt the looks the boys were giving Mai. I mean there are so many I could feel them, and they weren't given to me! Carefully retrieving our schedules we discovered we only had a few classes apart. Saying our good-byes we headed off.

Finding my classroom was fairly easy. Walking in I didn't find anyone, not even the teacher. Oh well, I'm more of an introvert anyway. But it was short lived, I heard someone coming. The door slid open to reveal…

"Hello… anyone there?" A boy about three or four inches taller than me stood in the door way; which is saying something because I'm 5' 9". That wasn't the only part of him that was intriguing. The hair was three colors, they looked natural, and his hair was defying gravity, "Hello." His baritone voice rang out.

"Oh yes, I'm here." I said making my presents known. This is the best I could pull under short notice, _normally_ I'm invisible.

"It's good to see someone else here. It's creepy without anyone else here." He said after a pause, "Even if it's a teacher". Great, he thinks that I'm a teacher.

"Ah… no… I'm a student as well. My name is Tea." My instincts, which are right 99% of the time, tell me I'm going to see him a bit in the future. "We should pro-"My voice was cut off by a boy's voice.

"Atem, there you are! I've been looking all over for you." I already started to disappear. "What are you doing in this class room alone? I thought you hated classes?" This boy was more my height, if not a little shorter. He was also an exact copy of this 'Atem' but with less bond bangs. "The others are also looking for you."

"But Yugi, I wasn't alone I was with a girl named Tea right here!" He pointed to where I was standing invisibly, but he couldn't see me. He's kind of slow. "Wait, she was right here!" This is where things get interesting; see I'm only like 99% human. The 1% is 'celestial' so I have powers, such as turning invisible, like now. "That's weird she was just here!" 'Yugi' gave 'Atem' a disbelieving look.

"Did you eat sugar, or have some wine before school that I should know about?" The miniature boy asked. "Why don't we go see Joey and Tristan now, before they destroy the school?" Right as he finished his sentence we heard a loud 'bang', and a bunch of cries. Needless to say Atem and Yugi left as fast as possible.

Reappearing I breathe into the silence, "Atem, huh, we'll have our fate entwined much more that you'd want…" With that said, I'll get ready for school…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't think it's healthy to have a girl, real or not, stuck in your thoughts. Tea she's the only person I can focus on. Yugi must have noticed my blank look 'because he asked, "Atem, you in there? You've been spaced out all day." Concern etched into his face. "It's about that girl, is that it?" He hit the nail on the head.

"What girl are you talking about Yugi?" A heavy Brooklyn accent rang out. "Don't tell me Atem finally found a girl?" The Brooklyn owner exclaimed. He was blond and only falling a little shorter than me, "I always knew you had it in you!"

"Joey, don't go joking yourself. Wait, did you say _Atem_ got a girl?" Tristan turned to me, "So is she a looker?" My friends must be the worse now the some people in the cafeteria were watching us. They're _almost_ as bad as girls.

"I guess… I mean she looks nice when the light touches her. It looked as if she had wings and her eyes-" I stopped when I noticed I was rambling, and their stares got very heavy.

"Dude, how long have you known her?" Tristan asked, "You are so into her! Now who's the lucky gal?" After that I was bombarded by so many questions I could barely respond. That was the good thing, what was bad was that Yugi was there and he answered so fast I couldn't deny anything.

"So it was love at first sight, right?" Joey concluded after Yugi, the backstabber, filled them in. "Now the big question, do you really love her?" The three boys were inching closer and closer. Opening my mouth to reply I heard a 'beep'. Yes, saved by the bell, thank goodness.

"Well see you after school, bye!" I call over my shoulder; making a hasty retreat to last period. Luckily no one was there yet. Well almost no one… "Tea, is that you?" My voice accidentally slips out. I watch her gracefully meet my gaze. Her sapphire eyes play and sparkle in the light. "I haven't seen you since this morning."

"Oh, yeah, your name is Atem, right?" I almost melted when she said my name. She seemed tense, though, calm at the same time. "Do you have this class with me?"

"I, um, I mean-"Her finger cut me off. Tea's eyes hinted mischief and amusement.

"Shh, I hear someone coming." We scamper to some desks. Right as we sat down the teacher, Mr. Smith I think opened the door. Looks of amusement confusion and distress crossed his face.

"Well, well, what do we have here, Miss. Gardner and Mr. Moto." Now a light smile played over his lips as he spoke, "As a reward for coming early, do you mind if you run to the library to get a class set of books?"

"Sure, why not?" I answered while Tea only nodded.

"Great… see you when you return!" Mr. Smith said as he saw us off. I don't like going to the library, but to good things came out of it: I get to spend more time alone with Tea _Gardner_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter. I forgot to mention that I don't own anything. This goes for the whole story. **

Chapter 3

Yep my instincts are _never_ wrong. Sadly, that means my dream will also becoming true. Unconsciously shiver only to have two crimson orbs watch me with concern.

"I'm fine Atem, really." I try to assure him. Relief washes over his features shortly followed by shock. "Yes I remember your name. Don't look so surprised." Teasing him seemed the only way to cut the thick tension. "Well we're here!" After the 'fruitful' conversation with myself, I believe I won't be talking any more.

"What was the book that Mr. Smith wanted again?" Atem asks. Trying to remember, my train of thought was cut. There's a demon hiding behind the books we were looking for. Great, this couldn't get worse- wait; it just did Atem started walking towards the books. "This was the book, right?" The little demon started to push the books over.

"Atem!" I yelled as I pushed him out of the way. Now all I see is darkness… the last thing I remember, just like my dream…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Atem!" I hear a feminine voice yell. Just as I heard the shout time slowed down. In slow-motion I turned around only to be shoved to the ground by Tea as she got bombarded by books. Hitting the ground with an unconscious Tea now in my arms and surrounded by books. Time went back to its normal speed.

"Tea, Tea, and come on you have to wake up… I mean, we just met you can't fall asleep on me!" I exclaimed as I tried to wake her. My heart and head went into an overdrive. Then it finally hit me to carry her to a teacher or someone. Carrying her was much easier that I thought at first (not that I'm saying she looks fat or anything). But she was as light as a feather. Opening the door I found Mr. Smith in the door way looking panicked.

"Mr. Moto, bring her to the nurse immediately! I'll call 9-1-1!" I guess he saw or heard the whole thing. Nodding I swooped Tea up bridal style and was a blur going through the hall ways. When I got to the nurse's office the nurse wasn't there and Tea still wasn't awake!

"Atem?" I heard Yugi's voice as I laid Tea in one of the beds. "Who's the girl- wait this is that Tea girl, right?" Still tending to Tea, I just nodded. (I've been doing that a lot now) I could _feel_ Yugi's eyes grow, if that was possible. "So she is real!" Normally I would have punched him for that _unnecessary _comment this isn't a normal circumstance, so I remained tending to Tea. After I finished tucking Tea in, Joey, Tristan, and a blond girl I didn't recognize walked through the door way. Joey and Tristan looked as clueless as ever, but then we heard a gasp…

"Tea? Oh no, it-it actually happened, just as you said it would." Tears were starting to form. Joey was about to comfort her, "Have you called someone? She needs immediate medical attention; look at the bump on her head!" At that moment we heard some sirens out in front of the school. Instinctually, I scooped tea up again and held her close to my chest. From there I could see the bump now the size of a goose egg on top of her head. Resisting the urge to kiss it, I couldn't help feel responsible. I just met her today and I already got her in trouble.

Once Tea was loaded firmly on the ambulance Mr. Smith gave all of us permission the skip school to go see her in the hospital. Driving to the hospital was a little (ok, really) uncomfortable with a pregnant silence. "Um, uh, what's your name?" I asked the blond break the tension.

"My name's Mai Valentine, hon." She replies with squinted eyes, "So how do you know _my_ Tea?" Mai tosses her hair back. Even though the conversation was between Mai and me, the others were also listening, eavesdroppers.

"I met her this morning in the hall ways." I reply smoothly. There was another long silence. Thankfully, we arrived at the hospital shortly after. Asking a nurse were Tea would be we discovered that the doctors had just figured out what the problem was. However, she would only tell us that she was in recovery. Reaching tea's room we saw a doctor around my height and a little bald here and there. He was recording something, and once he noticed us he turned to us with a grim face.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carr, Tea's doctor." His features loosened up a bit. "You're friends with her, more or less, right?" Nodding he continued, "Apparently tea was hit in the head hard enough to cause temporary brain damage. Thankfully, Tea will survive, but I believe that her sight will be affected." Mai seemed to be the most upset over this. Looking past the doctor, I glanced at Tea's sleeping form. The doctor noticed this and asked, "Do you know how this happened?" This made the whole room turn and stare at me.

"Well our teacher, Mr. Smith, sent us to get some books for class. We went to the library to pick them up when suddenly she pushed me out of the way, and was bombarded by books. Mr. Smith must have heard because he met me in the door way. He was the one who called 9-1-1." I concluded. Everyone eyes were wide, except Mai, "I feel very responsible for what happened."

"I know this is weird, but do you mind if you could be Tea's guide? She needs someone to watch over her, and make sure she doesn't walk into objects such as walls and furniture… it would be a huge help." Dr. Phillip stated while turning to me, "What do you say?"

"Sure, why not?" I answer. The guilt built up so I couldn't refuse. "But I should call her and my parents." Well, Grandpa for me, but that really didn't make a big difference.

"Don't worry about her parents, they're deceased." Mai's voice firmly rang out, "I'll warn you now: do anything to hurt her, consider yourself dead." The glare she sent me confirmed all I needed to know. I could only shake my head for a response. At that moment we all heard a mumble…

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I saw oblivion, but I could feel stares coming from the darkness… "Tea, are you up, Hon?" I heard Mai's voice question.

"Mai, is that you? Why can't I see you?" I feel like a child again as I asked these question and cocked my head. I hear about 5 or 6 voices chuckle of laugh. "What's so funny? It's not right to laugh at other people."

Someone was kind enough to stop laughing a moment to reply, "Your expression is funny and how you're going about your problem is funny." What problem… Wait I'm blind aren't I. My dream did come true just like I said it would, great.

"I'm blind aren't I?" I couldn't see their expressions but I imagined that they must be pretty funny. "Don't worry I had to have _seen_ it coming." I could practically hear crickets after my statement but that didn't really discourage me. "Ok, that was a really bad pun, but… um… do you mind telling me a few things."

"No we don't mind." I heard a think voice with a Brooklyn accent.

"Good 'cause my first question is who are you, Mr. Brooklyn. I'm perfectly fine with calling you Mr. Brooklyn, by the way. My next question is who the rest of you people are. I know who Mai is, but there are like 5 more of you, including Mr. Brooklyn." Luckily my 'audience' has a great sense of humor.

"Well, I'm Joey, not Mr. Brooklyn." I heard him in a fake anger voice.

"Well that's great 'Joey, not Mr. Brooklyn', but do you mind explaining what you look like 'cause if you haven't noticed I just turned blind." Now, am I completely blind? The correct answer is no. Mai knows this and the only one, but I am an angel. So I have special way of knowing things. However, it doesn't include name, looks, and other personal information, oh how I wish sometimes. My thoughts were cut by laughter.

"Well I'm blond, about 5' 10" and I have brown eyes… um there isn't that much to say." I could feel his nervousness.

"Don't worry that will suffice." I could faintly hear Mai's and another person's chuckles in the back of the room. He must have a _primitive _vocabulary, "I mean that, that description is good enough." I hear a collective '_oh_' from a few people. "Now, what's the name of the two other people who said 'oh'?"

"I'm Tristan; I'm also about 5' 11" I also have brown eyes and hair. That's pretty much me. Next is-"

"No fair I want to introduce myself!" I heard a higher pitched voice ring, "Hi my name is Yugi! You are Tea right?" He is a bundle of energy so far…

"Yes, my name is Tea, why?" I look in his general direction, I think. "Do I know you or something? Oh you also have to describe what you look like." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I'm about 5' 7", and I have a spiked hair style that looks a lot like Atem's only with less blond." I only nodded because I was painting a picture in my mind.

"Mai is there something you are hiding? Or is there someone else here?" I could sense them shuffling around.

"Well, actually knowing how you're blind we have assigned a person to be your guide, here we will leave you together so you get to know him." A new person answers for Mai.

"Uh… hi Tea, I'll be your guide from now on until you get your sight back." I could hear a nervous undertone, "Don't worry about where you are going to stay, I already-"

"Atem, is that really you? Are you ok?" I know I cut him off, but he was too nervous, "I'm sorry that I cut you off but are you saying that I will be staying over at your place? That's great in all but…um… how do I put this… I need to pick up clothes. However, the first thing we must do is learn how to walk and not bump into things." I could sense he put his hand out so I naturally reached out for it.

At first I felt nothing, but I finally felt his hand. It was a lot rougher than a girl's and much, much bigger. After that I remember feeling very sleepy, warmth, and lastly I heard a heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own any of the charater, let alone Yu-Gi-Oh. <strong> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay some family matters help me back.  
>I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though as much as I do want it.<br>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

While I saw tea wake, I couldn't help be realize how innocent and defenseless she looked. Reaching out my hand I wondered if she would know my hand was even out, but my thoughts were cut when she grabbed my hand and fell onto me.

"What are you doing to her?" Yugi's voice called out with shock. My head turned with speed. Luckily, it was only Yugi, "So… This is the girl that won your heat." A smug look painted his face.

"Well…um… I guess. Oh, to answer your earlier question, Tea wanted me to help her walk… But she ended up collapsing and falling asleep on me." It was just then I realized what kind of position we were in… My arms draped around her sides with her head tucked against the crook of my neck; the both of us sitting on the floor. Well I guess we could have been caught in a worst position…

"Ok, but, um why are you still like that then?" Yugi question me with a suggestive smirk. "You aren't actually together without me knowing, right?" That ticked me off.

"Of course not, I just met her today! Who do you think I am, Joey?" If things couldn't get worse they just did, I swear someone up there has something against me!

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Joey, Tristan, and Mai walked through the door, "Oh… Look at what we have here. Atem finally got the guts to make a move!" Tristan and Joey broke out dancing while Mai had an unreadable expression.

"Ugh… hmm." I felt Tea move from under me.

"Tea, hon, time to wake up." Mai smoothly states; shaking her a little.

"Morning, Mai, can't I just sleep in? My bed is so warm and it's too cold everywhere else, please!" She mumbles into my chest. After she said that my face felt like it was on fire. I barley heard the comments from the boys in the room, and I could make out a few chuckles from Mai, "Mai, since when do pillows move, and my bed has never been this-. Wait, who am I lying on?" She squirmed from underneath me and tried to get off me, but failed miserably. "Will you _stop_ laughing at me? You guys are so mean!" Tea stated crossly. Her expression was cute… Where the heck did that come from! She must have sensed or felt me stiffen because she tried to get off me again. Though she actually managed to stand, only to fall again, luckily I was there to catch her.

"Maybe we should help you keep your balance instead of walking?" I teased. She scowled, but nodded her head in agreement. "Here let me help you up." She took my out stretched hand, "Besides 'third time's the charm'" I joked; then added, "Even for a klutz."

Tea tilted her head down and muttered, "I'm nota klutz; it's just that the floor hates me."

"Though I would hate to break up a tender moment, but we need to help Tea settle down into her new 'home' so Grandpa can meet her." Yugi cut in. Great, just when I completely forgot about them!

"Besides, the 2 idiots are passed out after pigging out on the buffet together." Mai stated matter-of-factly.

Tea chuckled, "Now Mai, that isn't very nice to say, and they can't be worse than the other 'pigs' we've meet, can they?" she scolded, "And you." She looked in my general direction, "You need to help me back to my new home… Wait, how are we going to all fit in one car?" Now I didn't think of that…


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sooooo sorry that I'm late and the chapter is soo short, but things are very hectic as of the moment so please just bare with me! -.-' **

Chapter 7

Great… not only do I find myself on top of this boy, but he doesn't know how to get _all _of us home now. "You know, Atem, what you could do is leave me here and bring the others home and come and get me later, okay?" It may not be the best plan, but, hey, at least it is one.

"Sure, but what are you going to do while I bring the others home?" Atem's voice rang out.

"I like your idea, but I agree with Atem, you'll get really board." That younger boy's voice rang out…um what was his name again…Oh, yeah, Yugi!

"Don't worry Yugi, I'll be fine, besides I live alone so I don't get bored as easily as your other friends, like Joey and Tristan. " I look in his direction and give a small smile. Apparently it worked because I could feel him give in.

After they all said their good-byes Mai helped Atem drag the 2 sleepy-heads down to the car. It's times like these where I am thankful for my powers. Using my 'insight' I could 'see' what my new friends were up to. What happened went like this:

'So you have really warmed up to this girl. You have said more things to her alone than all of your friends and Grandpa combined.' Yugi exclaimed. He really did look like a clone of Atem. 'Grandpa is going to be so happy!'

Atem looked at him for a moment and went back on driving in silence. Mai on the other hand looked bored out of _her_mind, poor thing. The first house they stopped out wasMai's and then they dropped off Joey and Tristan.

My vision was cut short for my need of rest. I wonder what Atem's and Yugi's house hold is like?


	8. Chapter 8

**I am soooooooooooooo sorry for the delay! I will not be updating weekly for a while because I have a _very _hectic summer ahead. I just happy I got this up! ('-.-) **

Chapter 8

On the trip back home we sat in a comfortable silence, and it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. If there's one thing I was thankful for was that Tea wasn't a screaming maniac. Most of the girls I have encountered went gaga of the stupidest things.

Once we made it to the shop, I had to help Tea out of the car and into the house. Along the way Yugi was giving me a smug look, what's his problem. Trying not to notice him the three of us walked in while I yelled, "Grandpa were home, and we brought Tea!" I heard a few grunts and tossing of things as we walked more towards the counter.

"Hello, Tea is it, nice to meet you. You may call me Grandpa all of Yugi's and Atem's friends do." He stuck his hand out as a greeting. I observed Tea closely noticing how she knew almost exactly where Grandpa's hand was. Luckily, I was the only one to notice.

"Now that we are done with introductions can we go to bed? It's rather late." Tea had a look of confusion painted on her face. "Tea, it is 11:30 I think it would be best if we went to sleep."

Nodding her head she asked, "Where am I going to sleep and do you have any shirts I can borrow? We need to go pick up my stuff tomorrow anyway."

"Well… I guess you'll just have to sleep with Atem, considering you are his guest after all." Grandpa stated. I know this is kind of heartless, but thank goodness she can't see me or else she would notice my blush.

"Um… ok." We both stated at the same time.

"Here, I'll lead you to my room." I grabbed her hand and hastily made my way up the stairs. Finally up the stairs I found my voice, "You can have the bed. And here are some cloths you can wear. Come I'll show you where the bathroom is." Handing Tea a comfortable t-shirt I walked her one door down and showed her the bathroom. "I'm gonna be right back!" I called over my shoulder. And I returned to…


End file.
